Détente ? vous avez dit détente ?
by Wen1
Summary: Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, Amara, Tabitha et Bobby vont passer une journée à la plage avec la sœur de Jean et trois de ses amis…JOTT pas énormément, mais c’est LE couple de la fic
1. Default Chapter

_'Détente', vous avez dit 'détente' ?  _

**Auteur **: Wen

**Saison/suite :**  un petit délire qui me trottait dans la tête. Alors, les évènements de la fic « submergée » ont eu lieu. L'existence des mutants et ses conséquences se sont déroulées comme dans les épisodes d'_X-men : evolution_. Jean et Scott ont approximativement 20 ans. Seul Sara et le père de Jean ont totalement accepté la mutation de Jean. 

**Résumé :** Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, Amara, Tabitha et Bobby vont passer une journée à la plage avec la sœur de Jean et trois de ses amis…JOTT (pas énormément, mais c'est LE couple de la fic)

**Catégorie:** ben humour (j'espère lol), romance

**Disclamer: ** je n'ai aucun droit sur les X-men bla bla bla

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, comme je ne savais pas combien d'années séparaient Jean de sa sœur, j'ai mis approximativement 6 ans. (Pour les réclamations, c'est par là, oui à gauche, voilà lol). Jean, Scott et Ororo peuvent vous sembler parfois un peu castrateurs, mais rappelez-vous qu'ils doivent gérer cinq adolescents mutants, ce qui réclame un peu de discipline…

Un remerciement spécial à extra_ter2estrial avec qui je communique une heure par jour depuis quelques mois avec plaisir et qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ma traduction en anglais de cette fic. Et à Jen et d'autres encore pour m'avoir aidé à régler quelques problèmes de traductions franco/anglais dû à des mots ou expression n'ayant pas leur équivalent dans le dictionnaire lol

Voilà bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!****

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci   


_* Kurt, Bobby, nous n'attendons plus que vous*_ envoya Jean par télépathie aux deux jeunes mutants.

Ce dimanche de juillet était particulier. Il y a de cela une semaine, la sœur de Jean, Sara, lui avait proposé par téléphone de passer une journée à la plage vu que cette dernière allait se trouver à proximité de Bayville et qu'en faisant chacune la moitié du trajet le projet semblait réalisable. Sara comptant y emmener quelques amis, Jean avait fait de même et Amara, Tabitha, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty et Bobby avaient acceptée l'invitation avec joie.

Le plus gros du groupe était déjà dans le garage. Jean aidait Scott à embarquer les sacs de plage dans le X-Van :

- « Tu es sûre que tu leur as bien précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une simple journée à la plage et non d'un trekking d'une semaine dans la brousse ? » s'enquit  Scott, après avoir reculé de quelques pas pour mieux visualiser l'amas de sacs qu'il avait réussi à caser dans le coffre.

- « Mmmh, je te vois venir toi, tu vas dire que les femmes ne savent pas voyager léger »  fit Jean d'un ton faussement réprobateur en se laissant prendre dans les bras de Scott « Mais si tu regardes bien, tu remarqueras que ce qui tient le plus de place, ce sont les provisions pour le pique-nique, et elles ne sont là que pour l'aller… je fais confiance à nos amis pour ne pas laisser grand chose… »

- « Mais je n'insinuais rien du tout » fit le jeune leader en lui offrant un de ses sourires qu'elle était seule à générer.

- « Je le sais, je te taquinais » fit-elle en passant une de ses mains sur son visage.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner prés des filles qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

Cette journée ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, mais Jean avait bien fait comprendre aux plus jeunes qu'elle et Scott avaient l'intention de passer un peu de temps tous les deux sans avoir à entendre les gloussements des uns ou être épiés par les autres. Cette sortie devait se dérouler sans utilisation de pouvoirs afin de se fondre dans la masse de touristes et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les trois '_adultes'_ de l'expédition avaient surtout mis les choses au clair avec Kurt, Kitty et Bobby Tabitha étant habituellement plus sage en présence d'Amara…enfin en principe.

Une journée de détente était la bienvenue, surtout dans un semblant d'anonymat. Depuis la révélation de leur existence, ils en avaient assez d'êtres regardés de travers et montrés du doigt comme des criminels. Et puis, il y avait eu la destruction de l'institut qui avait demandé de longues semaines de travaux, heureusement accélérées par les dons des jeunes mutants. De plus, comme l'avait craint Jean, même les personnes qui les appréciaient dans le passé, quand ils les croyaient '_normaux'_, les évitaient désormais et ne les désignaient plus que sous le terme de '_mutants'_ ou pire, par celui de '_monstres'_. Bien sûr, ils s'y étaient tous préparés depuis le jour où ils avaient découverts leurs capacités, mais à 20 ans ou moins, c'était dur de se sentir rejetés de tous simplement à cause d'une peur irraisonnée. La peur de l'inconnue, telle était la plus ancienne crainte de l'humanité ce que l'homme craint, il le détruit, on ne peut échapper à la nature humaine seulement rehaussée par quelques personnes à l'esprit un peu plus ouvert.

Jean poussa un léger soupir mais il fut étouffé par un _BAMF !_ caractéristique : Kurt et Bobby venaient d'apparaîtrent dans un nuage de souffre. Aucune des personnes présentent ne sursauta, trop habituées à ce genre de débarquement intempestif qui n'avait plus rien de surprenant.

- « Le professeur vérifiait la parfaite étanchéité de mon inducteur d'image » expliqua Diablo « et il fallait aussi que je modifie l'hologramme pour avoir une tenue de plage décente. »

- « C'est dommage » fit Tabitha d'un ton dégagé « si tu apparaissais tel que tu es sur la plage ou dans l'eau, on se retrouverait avec beaucoup plus de place en moins de cinq minutes… »

Tornade haussa les sourcils :

- « Hum, j'espère ne pas avoir à vous rappeler ce que nous vous avons dit… » déclara-t-elle « Pas d'utilisation de pouvoirs apparents sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. »

- « S'il pleut ou que des nuages cachent le soleil par exemple ? » s'enquit Bobby

- « Il fait un temps superbe et il devrait durer toute la journée » répondit Scott après avoir fermé le coffre. « De plus, saches qu'une intervention de Tornade est justement le genre d'utilisation de pouvoir à éviter en public. Donc, Kurt, pas de téléportations, et Bobby, des icebergs ou des boules de neiges en plein mois de Juillet risqueraient de ne pas passer inaperçus si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » laissa entendre le jeune homme avant d'ajouter par précaution « pour les autres c'est pareil. »

- « A vos ordres Adjudant chef! » 

- « Bon, alors maintenant que tout est réglé, tout le monde en voiture ! » 

***

Pendant ce temps, à une soixantaine de kilomètres de là :

- « Dépêchez-vous, je ne voudrais pas être en retard » déclara Sara, une jeune femme brune de 26 ans, en enfournant une serviette de plage dans un sac de paille.

- « Ta sœur va emmener beaucoup d'amis avec elle ? » s'enquit Bryan

- « Je ne sais pas   elle m'a dit qu'elle allait inviter ceux qui voudraient venir, et vu qu'ils forment tous une forme de famille… »

- « C'est vrai que moi aussi je suis pressée de la rencontrer en personne, elle et les autres » admit Samantha en mettant sa petite fille de 18 mois dans sa poussette. « Surtout ta sœur, elle a l'air d'avoir une de ces puissances ! et aussi celui avec les rayons lasers ou je ne sais quoi. »

- « Scott » précisa Sara « mais ils sont tous particuliers, chacun à leur façon. Cela dit, n'oublie pas qu'en public ils évitent d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs et vont donc te sembler juste comme toi et moi » 

Deux de ses plus proches amis, un jeune couple d'origine canadienne, avaient été particulièrement impressionnés par un des flashs-infos passé peu de jours après 'l'affaire sentinelle'. Il s'agissait des images montrant les X-Men en action contre le Fléau, lorsque celui-ci jouait au funambule sur le barrage. 

Comme la plupart des citoyens, ils avaient tout d'abord été effrayés d'apprendre l'existence de ces mutants ─_surtout en découvrant que cela concernait aussi la sœur de leur amie_─ mais, par la suite, Sara leur avait parlé d'eux en connaissance de cause, ce qui avait eu plus de valeur que les spéculations de journalistes ignorants.

A suivre, enfin si vous le voulez…


	2. part 2

Note de l'auteur : bah, je publie la suite  en même temps que la version anglaise lol

***

Par contre, contrairement à Samantha et Bryan, Maria, une jeune italienne en vacances chez Sara, sa correspondante américaine, ne semblait pas au courant…

- « _Ma_ de _che _est-ce que vous parlez ? » demanda-t-elle dans un anglais quelque peu italianisé.

- « Tu n'as pas vu tous ces reportages sur les mutants qui ont inondés les chaînes télé il y a quelques mois ? » s'étonna Bryan

- « _Si, _bien sûr, _ma_ _brevemente »_ répondit le jeune fille « la télé de chez nous n'en a pas énormément parlé. _Perché _? »

- « Et bien, la sœur de Sara, Jean, et les amis qu'elle va emmener avec elle, sont des X-Men, des mutants si tu préfères. »

Maria ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- « Ben ça alors…_ma_, ils ne sont pas _pericolosi _? A la _televisione_, ils disaient qu'ils s'entraînaient à faire la _guerra…_ »

- « N'écoute pas ce que disent les médias » fit Sara d'une voix tranquille « la plupart des mutants sont des gens bien ─En particuliers les X-Men, qui sont éduqués pour parvenir à contrôler leurs pouvoirs et à les utiliser à bon escient─ A la base ils sont humains, comme toi et moi, mais ils ont évolués plus vite, beaucoup plus vite. En quelques sorte, nous sommes leurs ancêtres… »

- « Ne nous vieillis pas trop vite » fit Bryan avant que sa femme ne coupe court à la conversation

- « Ça y est, Mathilde est prête, nous pouvons y aller » fit Samantha.

***

Après plus d'une heure de route à une allure convenable, le X-Van venait de s'engager dans le parking de la plage. Malgré la taille quelque peu imposante de leur véhicule, Scott n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver une place après tout, il n'était que 9h30. 

L'Océan d'un bleu limpide s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, une faible houle produisait juste les vagues qu'il fallait pour assurer de bonnes baignades. La zone de sable fin était déjà largement occupée, mais il restaient quelques places libres.  

Les responsables du petit groupe de mutants avaient déjà besoin de réfréner l'enthousiasme de certains d'entre eux…

- « Non »  fit Scott

- « Mais ce serait pourtant plus simple ! » argumenta Kurt, son hologramme présentant une vision d'un jeune Wagner vêtu d'une chemise aux couleurs hawaïennes et d'un boxer tout autant coloré.

- « Je doute que l'apparition soudaine d'un adolescent entouré d'un monceau de sacs passe inaperçu… » renchérit le leader des X-Men. 

Cyclope portait lui aussi un bermuda de plage, mais rehaussé d'une chemise aux tons plus discrets ses lunettes de soleils aux reflets rouges lui donnaient un look particulièrement attrayant.

- « Scott a raison » approuva Ororo, portant une robe longue et vaporeuse de couleur bleu ciel, ses cheveux d'un blanc pur étaient retenus par un simple bandeau « Chacun porte son sac et l'assume et nous allons en plus partager les sacs de provisions »

- « Ok ok », fit Kurt en haussant les épaules d'un air nullement vexé « moi je proposais ça pour rendre service. »

Bobby, faisant une totale abstraction de la conversation, prit une grande inspiration en écartant ses bras pour parfaitement emplir ses poumons:

- « Hmmmm, sentez-moi ce bon air du large… »__

- «_ Snif, snif_, moi je ne vois pas bien de différence avec celui de l'institut » répondit Amara__

- « Si ! Les effluves de frites, de crèmes solaires et de beignets aux pommes ! » plaisanta Tabitha __

Coiffée à sa manière, avec ses deux petites couettes blondes à l'arrière de la tête, vêtue d'un short très _short_, d'un top montrant son nombril, et parée de ses lunettes de soleil et de  plusieurs percings aux oreilles, la jeune fille arborait son habituel look rebel.__

Jean repéra rapidement un café avec terrasse et piste de danse, nommé '_l'Atlantis'_, et entraîna le petit groupe à sa suite :

- « Sara m'a dit qu'ils nous attendraient en face de ce bar, prés du terrain de Beach-Volley »

A ce mot, les yeux de Bobby et de Kurt s'écarquillèrent.

- « Là encore, je vais devoir vous dire _non_, et même rajouter : _sûrement pas_ » les prit de court Scott.__

- « Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que nous allions dire ! » protesta Kurt__

- « Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir que vous étiez tentés par la perspective de faire un match ou deux… » fit Ororo en souriant__

- « Oui » admit Iceberg « et pourquoi pas ? »

- « Nous avons déjà fait l'expérience du sport d'équipes avec le base-ball Bobby un match sans pouvoirs n'est pas dans vos cordes » rappela le jeune homme « Le but est de ne pas nous faire remarquer alors, je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais nous allons devoir nous contenter de baignades et de farnientes, c'est plus prudent. »

Tous acquiescèrent, même les deux protestataires, comprenant parfaitement qu'il avait raison.

- « Et maintenant à nous les coquillages et le sable fin !! » fit Kitty avec un enthousiasme débordant alors qu'elle venait de poser le pied sur la plage. 

Le petit groupe se fraya un passage parmis les nombreux plagistes se prélassant sur leurs serviettes. Certains avaient pris soin de se mettre à l'ombre, d'autres devaient venir se faire bronzer depuis plusieurs jours sans précautions à en juger par leur peau couleur écrevisse cuite, pelant dangereusement par endroits. 

Tornade en tête, Scott et Jean, main dans la main, fermant la marche, ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le lieu indiqué par la télépathe. L'ambiance légère était déjà de mise : Bobby faisait du gringue à Amara en jouant le gentleman, lui proposant de porter son sac tandis que Kitty, Kurt et Tabitha les charriaient de manière plutôt exaspérante. Au moins, depuis quelques temps, les adolescents semblaient avoir changé de cibles et les deux plus anciens élèves du professeur Xavier pouvaient se permettre d'espérer un peu de tranquillité. 

à suivre


	3. part 3

Note de l'auteur : bah, je publie la suite  en même temps que la version anglaise lol mais les review restent hautement appréciés J 

***

Scott appréciait de ne pas être le seul à porter des lunettes de soleil. Rien n'était pire pour lui que les regards qu'on lui lançait lorsqu'il entrait dans une salle de cinéma ou un musée sans quitter ses lunettes aux reflets rouges. La plupart du temps, il était regardé de travers ou tout bonnement apostrophé. Oh, il avait l'excuse toute faite des '_yeux sensibles_', mais ça n'empêchait pas ce malaise de l'envahir à chaque fois. Bien sûr, avec le temps, il y prêtait de moins en moins d'attention tant ce genre de réactions étaient devenues habituelles mais malheureusement, maintenant que son identité avait été dévoilée à la télévision, il n'était plus seulement considéré comme un jeune homme impoli, mais comme une 'erreur de la nature'…Les expressions offusquées avaient été remplacées par des expressions de crainte, de dédain voir de haine. 

Scott sentit Jean lui serrer légèrement la main, il lui sourit, sachant qu'elle avait dû ressentir sa brève mélancolie à travers leur lien.

- « Jean !!! » appela une voix féminine

- « Sara ! » répondit la télépathe à la vue de sa sœur.

Le petit groupe des deux filles du docteur Grey eurent tôt fait de se rejoindre et les deux sœurs se tombèrent dans les bras.

- « Je suis si heureuse de te revoir » fit Sara

Elle observa sa petite sœur quelques instants. Habillée d'un débardeur sombre et d'une jupe paréo aux couleurs chaudes, faisant écho à la teinte de ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait laissés libres, elle était particulièrement belle. Oui, Jean avait changée, elle était devenue une femme et Sara était heureuse de la voir si épanouie.

- « Tu es superbe Jean, tu as tellement changée et pourtant ça ne fait qu'une dizaine de mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vu face à face. »

- « Toi aussi tu as changée, tu t'es arrondie » fit la jeune mutante en souriant en direction du ventre de sa sœur qu'elle savait enceinte de six mois. « Paul n'a pas pu venir ? » s'enquit-elle en ne voyant pas son beau-frère.

- « Non, il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, mais il m'a demandé de te passer son bonjour. » 

- « Wow trop cool ! vous avez vues ses vagues ! » s'écria un Kurt en arrière plan

- « Ce sont les restes du passage de ce bateau » fit Kitty en lui indiquant une embarcation s'éloignant à vive allure « j'te dis ça comme ça »

Sara lâcha les mains de sa sœur avant d'offrir un sourire au groupe de l'institut et un signe de tête amical aux deux mutants qu'elle connaissait plus particulièrement : Scott et Ororo.

- « Tout le monde va bien ? »

Le petit groupe acquiesça d'une même voix. Sara se recula quelque peu pour faire les présentations de ses accompagnateurs :

- « Alors, pour plus de facilité, mieux vaut présenter tout le monde » commença-t-elle  « Voici Maria, ma correspondante Italienne en vacances aux USA pour deux semaines, Bryan et Samantha, mariés, et leur petite fille de 18 mois, Mathilde » termina-t-elle en indiquant l'intéressée, gigotant dans les bras de son père en attendant qu'il la repose.

- « Je crois qu'il y en a une qui est pressée » sourit Jean « Alors je vais faire court : voici  Scott, Ororo, Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Amara et Tabitha. »

- « Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin » les salua Bryan « Sara nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Seuls les trois mutants les plus âgés savaient que les amis de Sara étaient au courant de leur identités. D'un commun accord, ils avaient préféré le cacher ─ _non, nous allons plutôt dire : l'omettre volontairement_…─  aux plus jeunes, pour qu'ils restent le plus discrets possibles.

- « Je sais qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas très facile pour vous malgré la déclaration du Président » fit Sara en s'adressant seulement à Jean, Scott et Ororo « Mais je pense que vous devriez être tranquilles ici »

- « Espérons-le » répondit sa sœur.

- « Bon, si nous allions nous installer ? » proposa Samantha en voyant que sa fille arrivait au terme de sa patience.

- « Bonne idée ! »

***

Alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin parmis les serviettes de plage et les parasols, ils eurent la désagréable _'surprise'_ de voir quelques vacanciers les dévisager étrangement et chuchoter entre eux d'une manière donnant une vague impression de déjà vu. Cela dit, ils essayèrent de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention et continuèrent à suivre Sara qui les conduisit à un emplacement de plage libre. Ils s'y installèrent rapidement en parlant de tout et de rien, mais ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que les personnes les entourant n'avaient pas cessés leurs regards de travers et que certaines les montraient même du doigt d'une discrétion laissant à désirer.

- « Ça y est, ça commence » marmonna Boom-Boom en étalant sa serviette « C'était trop beau pour être vrai. »

- « Reste calme Tabitha, ignore-les » la prévint Tornade, connaissant son tempérament impulsif.

La jeune mutante poussa un soupir et acquiesça.

Ayant tous enfilés leurs maillots avant de partir, ils eurent tôt fait d'être prêts pour la baignade. Les jeunes élèves de l'institut Xavier, étaient tous affectés d'être à nouveau observés, mais ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de faire comme si de rien n'était et de profiter au maximum de leur journée à la plage. Kurt était frustré, en plus il avait pris la précaution de changer son hologramme dans le X-Van afin de ne pas trahir leurs identités mais ça n'avait rien changé ;  à croire que 'mutant' était placardé sur leur front et surligné de néons clignotants.

Les deux amis mariés de Sara, passaient de la crème solaire sur la peau de leur enfant qui n'avait qu'une envie : aller « à l'ô_ »_. Ils la couvrirent d'un léger tee-shirt et d'un chapeau et lui mirent de petites sandales de mer.

- « Allez, tout le monde à l'eau maintenant ! » lança Sara avec un enthousiasme contagieux.

Review !


	4. part4

Note de l'auteur : bah, je publie la suite  en même temps que la version anglaise lol mais les review restent hautement appréciés J 

***

Elle n'eut pas à se répéter. Le groupe de treize personnes (plus Mathilde) ─ _s'était bien parti, diront les superstitieux…_─ se précipita sur le rivage avant d'attendre impatiemment que la prochaine vague vienne leur lécher les pieds, ce qui ne tarda pas…

- « Oh ! Elle est fraîche ! » sursauta Amara

- « Désolé mais le cratère du Kilauea n'était pas disponible » la taquina Kurt, connaissance les goûts de températures de leur amie

- « Tu la trouves froide Amara ? » s'enquit Bobby  « Moi je la trouve parfaite, et elle aurait pu l'être un peu plus si…mais bon, nous n'avons pas le droit. »

- « Oh ça va Iceberg » railla Tabitha. « Voyons si tu la trouves aussi bonne que ça une fois dedans… » ajouta-t-elle en laissant négligemment échapper une de ses fameuses boules orangées dans l'eau, laquelle remplit sans tarder son office, arrosant Bobby de la tête aux pieds.

- « Tabitha !! » gronda Tornade à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé et qui coupa court les rires de l'accusée, de Magma et de Kurt.

Heureusement, personne d'humain (exceptés leurs nouveaux amis) ne semblait avoir remarqué l'étrangeté de l'événement, la détonation ayant été étouffée par la vague qui s'était brisée au même moment et puis après tout, une pierre ─ _bon ok, disons une grosse pierre _─ jetée dans l'eau aurait très bien pu produire cet effet.

Bobby ne s'en retrouvait pas moins, osons le dire, le cul dans l'eau, et n'avait lui aucun doute quant à la cause de cette situation : Boom-Boom. Bon joueur, mais ne souhaitant pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, il se frotta les mains d'avance et…

- « N'y pense même pas Bobby ! »  le prévint Scott

- « Hé ! Mais c'est de la légitime défense là,  y'a pas prescription ?»

- « Sûrement pas Iceberg »  répéta Cyclope avec sérieux, ses lunettes de quartz rouge rouges luisant au soleil « Réglez ça comme vous le voulez, mais sans enfreindre les règles que nous avons récapitulées tout à l'heure. »

- « D'accord… »  accepta-t-il à contrecœur.

Scott lui adressa un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait compris et rejoint Jean dans la mer.

Bobby poussa un soupir de frustration avant d'utiliser les bonnes vielles méthodes : l'arrosage intégral à coups de battements de pieds et de mains, n'épargnant aucuns de ses amis. La situation tourna rapidement en bataille d'éclaboussures déchaînée avant de se calmer, laissant cinq jeunes mutants dégoulinants, mais satisfaits de cette entrée en matière digne de leur réputation.

***

            Du côté de Scott et Jean, le mot '_détente'_ avait un autre sens. Cependant, comme cela avait été le cas sur la plage, quelques baigneurs les regardèrent de travers ─ _d'autant plus que les deux jeunes mutants se témoignaient des signes d'affection_─ et s'éloignèrent en marmonnant des suites de mots incompréhensibles mais facilement déductibles. Tous deux en furent affectés, mais se gardèrent bien de le montrer pour ne pas faire ce plaisir à ce genre d'individus. Ils se contentèrent de les ignorer courtoisement, échangèrent un sourire complice et se mirent à nager côte à côte vers le large. 

Apparemment, malgré tous leurs efforts, les X-Men avaient échoués dans leur objectif de passer une journée dans l'anonymat, en se comportant '_normalement'_, pensa Scott…Mais après tout, lui-même souhaitait-il être '_normal'_ ? Si cela voulait dire être aussi intolérant et irrespectueux que les personnes qu'ils croisaient perpétuellement depuis que leur existence avait été révélée, non merci ! Quelque part, même s'il ne pourrait jamais contrôler son pouvoir et serait par-là même obligé de porter continuellement ces lunettes qui uniformisaient les couleurs dans une symphonie de dégradés de rouge, il était fier d'être mutant.

* _Si nous ne l'avions pas été tous les deux, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés * déclara une voix douce et familière dans son esprit_.

Jean s'était arrêtée de nager et avait eu la surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait pied, un banc de sable ayant eu la bonne idée de se former à une trentaine de mètres de la plage. Scott s'arrêta à son tour et la rejoignit :

* _Ce n'est pas beau d'espionner_* fit-il mine de lui reprocher

* _C'était ouvert_* répondit-elle en souriant

- « Je projetais ? » supposa Scott de vive voix

- « Oui, le lien que nous partageons m'avait depuis longtemps informée que tu étais préoccupé tu viens juste de m'en donner de plus amples détails » répondit-elle avant de poursuivre avec un sourire « Tu sais, même si nous ne passons pas aussi inaperçus que nous l'aurions souhaité, nous sommes ensembles et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. » 

Scott sourit à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Oui, c'est tout ce qui compte » approuva-t-il d'une voix calme avant de replacer une longue mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. « Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi Jean, tu le sais ? »

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser auquel la télépathe ne tarda pas à répondre, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils laissèrent les vagues leur caresser le dos, toutes les remarques méprisantes qui avaient pu leur être adressées jusqu'à lors s'évanouirent, tous les ennuis s'évaporèrent. Quand ils s'embrassaient, tout devenait paisible et si facile, le lien si particulier qui les unissait leur permettait de partager leurs émotions jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Dans de si doux moments, plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est la volonté de les faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

***

Sur la berge, Bryan et Samantha surveillaient les évolutions de leur petite fille tandis que le groupe de jeunes mutants rivalisait d'ingéniosité pour profiter de la baignade sans pour autant utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Sara sortait tout juste de l'eau, laissant Ororo et Maria discuter ensemble. La jeune femme, passant prés d'une famille marchant sur la plage en lorgnant vers les élèves de l'institut Xavier, entendit des bribes de leur conversation. L'accumulation des mots  _'monstres' _, _'lieu public'_,_ 'sans gêne'_ finit par la faire sortir de ses gonds et, au lieu de les ignorer comme le faisaient sa sœur et ses amis, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aboyer :

- « Non mais en quoi ça vous gêne ??!! Vous les traitez de monstres mais en attendant ce ne sont pas eux qui vous insultent et vous manque de respect !!!! »

- « Vous êtes l'un d'entre eux ? » s'enquit un homme bien portant

- « Non, je suis humaine, cela dit ma sœur est une mutante et vous savez quoi ? J'en suis fière ! Mais j'ai honte de voir comment mes semblables les traitent ! » s'insurgea Sara avant de passer son chemin, laissant ses '_victimes'_ interloquées pour rejoindre Bryan et Samantha.

- « Ça va mieux ? » s'enquit le jeune homme en attrapant une serviette pour sécher sa fille maintenant que lui et Sam étaient revenus à leur emplacement.

- « Non ! » répondit la future mère avant d'admettre : « …Si, ça fait du bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils subissent ça tous les jours, je ne sais pas comment ils font pour le supporter. »

- « C'est malheureux à dire » fit Samantha « mais la race humaine ─ et en particulier ceux qui considèrent faire partie de ce qu'ils appellent 'peuples civilisés'─ a toujours exercé la discrimination sous une forme ou une autre. A une époque c'étaient les noirs, puis sont venus les juifs et les handicapés, puis les homosexuels, et maintenant les mutants. J'ai bien peur que la seule chose que nous puissions faire contre ça, soit de tenter d'enseigner la tolérance et l'égalité à nos enfants. »

- « On devrait… »

Mais Sara, voyant arriver quelque-uns des jeunes mutants, s'interrompit et décida de clore la discussion pour ne pas gâcher leur plaisir. 

Review !


	5. part 5

Note de l'auteur : bah, je publie la suite  en même temps que la version anglaise lol mais les reviews restent hautement appréciés J 

Kurt, Tabitha et Kitty se laissaient sécher au soleil en compagnie du couple de mariés, de leur fille, et de l'Italienne qui elle préférait l'ombre du parasol.  Sara était retournée au bord de l'eau pour se détendre Ororo, Bobby et Amara jouaient dans les vagues en essayant de bondir par dessus, de les surfer ou de plonger dans leurs légers rouleaux, et furent bientôt rejoins par Scott et Jean.

- « Ils sont…comment on dit…mignonstous les deux » fit Maria avec un fort accent italien.

- « Hum ? » s'enquirent les trois jeunes d'une même voix.

- « Je pense qu'elle parle de Scott et de Jean, c'est ça ? » demanda Samantha

L'Italienne acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Ah oui, ces deux là » fit Kurt avec un franc regain d'intérêt « Ils ont mit le temps, ça on peut vous le dire ! Ils se sont déclarés après que les pouvoirs de ─AIE !!, non mais ça va pas ??!!!─ »

Il venait de prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Kitty dont un regard suffit à lui en faire comprendre les raisons. C'est bafouillant quelque peu qu'il reprit :

- « Oui…euh…je disais donc, lorsque les pouvoirs d'attraction de Jean ont subitement augmentés…oui c'est ça, elle a été, comment dire, malade, ce qui a quelque peu hâtées les choses entre eux. »

Tabitha lui envoya un regard et lui fit un signe du genre _bien-rattrapé-mon-gars_, tandis que Diablo poursuivait :

- « Depuis, leurs relations sont devenues plutôt sérieuses et ils ne se quittent presque plus, sauf en miss  ─ AIE !─…en entraînement dans la salle des dan ─ AIEUU !─...des sports » termina difficilement le jeune mutant en se massant les côtes avant de jeter un sale regard à ses persécutrices.

Bryan laissa échapper un petit rire avant de déclarer :

- « Ne te fatigue pas Kurt, nous sommes au courant pour vos aptitudes. »

Les trois jeunes mutants se redressèrent subitement à cette nouvelle et se retrouvèrent tous les trois assis sur leurs serviettes.

- « Ah ? »

- « Oui » approuva Samantha « nous vous avons vu pour la plupart à la télévision et Sara nous a parlé de vous par la suite. »

- « Et vous…vous ne nous… ? » voulut demander Kitty mais Bryan ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- « Si nous vous prenons pour des monstres ? Bien sûr que non, nous ne serions pas là sinon ! »

- « Très juste… » concéda Shadowcat

- « Eh bé, il devrait y avoir plus de monde comme vous » fit Tabitha avant de manquer de se recevoir une méduse morte en pleine figure. 

La pauvre bête – _paix à son âme_‑ alla s'écraser derrière sa serviette dans un _SPLACH !_ peu ragoûtant tandis qu'une bande de gamins, probablement les coupables, s'éloignaient en courant et en hurlant des '_Mutants_ !!' ou ' _Monstres_ !!' à tout va. 

- « Ah non, là ça va trop loin !!! » s'énerva Tabitha en se levant d'un bond, les poings serrées.

Jean, Scott, Tornade et les autres, ayant assistés à la scène, revinrent vers la jeune rebelle pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'idiot. 

- «Y'en a marre !!! On essaye de se fondre dans la masse, de ne pas se faire remarquer, et ça ne sert à rien !! » râla une Boom-Boom déchaînée « Ils en profitent juste pour nous narguer de plus près ayant compris qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser nos pouvoirs !!! »

- « Elle a raison ! » approuva Bobby « le but est qu'ils nous acceptent tels que nous sommes après tout ! Là on continue à nous cacher !…si c'est ça une journée de détente ! »

- « Hum, Charles s'attendait à ce genre de choses… » fit Tornade, mais elle ne fut guère écoutée par ses élèves.

- « Au point où on en est, pourquoi on ne peut pas utiliser nos pouvoirs ?, être nous-mêmes et… »

- « Vous pouvez » déclara Jean, mais Kurt poursuivit sa litanie

- « On a les mêmes droits qu'eux après tout ! On a le….quoi ? » l'elfe venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Scott sourit légèrement avant de confirmer à l'intention de tous les élèves de l'institut Xavier :

- « Vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs dans la limite du raisonnable. Je ne veux pas de débordements de situation comme ceux auxquels vous nous avez habitués à l'institut » les prévint-il d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui » appuya Jean « de toutes manières nous avons été démasqués alors pour ce que ça changera…et au moins vous vous détendrez ! »

Les adolescents exprimèrent bruyamment leur joie.

- « Trop cool !! Là, ça va devenir intéressant ! » fit Kurt en se frottant les mains de plaisir.

Dans un _BAMF! _, il se téléporta au-dessus de la surface de la mer, à une dizaine de mètres de la plage, où il se laissa tomber avec satisfaction. Les autres jeunes partirent le rejoindre en courant, un vent de liberté soufflant à leurs oreilles.

- « Faites que nous ne regrettions rien… » fit Tornade en levant les mains au ciel théâtralement.

- « Ils connaissent les limites, ils ne les franchiront pas » fit Jean « …enfin, espérons-le… »

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, elle s'assit sur sa serviette de manière à pouvoir garder un œil sur les jeunes, tandis que Scott déclarait :

- « Sinon, il y a toujours la salle des dangers et le X-Jet qui auraient besoin d'un bon nettoyage… »

- « On croirait entendre Logan » remarqua Ororo avec un sourire.

- « Hey, quelque fois ses méthodes ont du bon » admit le jeune leader des X-Men « la preuve : Bobby, Jubilee, Samuel (canonball) et Jamie, n'ont plus jamais '_emprunté_' quoique ce soit de non autorisé… »

Reviews !


	6. part 6

Note de l'auteur : bah, je publie la suite  en même temps que la version anglaise lol mais les reviews restent hautement appréciés J 

La plupart des membres du petit groupe s'appliquaient de la crème solaire pour parer aux dangereux rayons du soleil, tout en écoutant ou en participant à la conversation.

- « Il faut dire qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte ! Je ne sais pas où ils étaient allés, mais je n'avais jamais vu ta voiture, le X-Van ou le blackbird dans un tel état ! Ils ont mis plus d'un mois à tout nettoyer » expliqua Jean de manière à ce que leurs amis humains comprennent. 

- « Ce ne sont pas des anges dites-donc » fit Bryan

- « Certains sont particulièrement doués pour se mettre dans des situations difficiles, et nous y entraîner par la même occasion » approuva Scott.

- « Comme tout gosse ou adolescent » fit remarquer Sara

- « Certaines aptitudes non négligeables en plus » précisa Jean « Avec Jamie par exemple, qui a le pouvoir de se cloner en quelques sorte, on est rarement face à un seul problème si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais les jours où ils ont fait ces virées nocturnes, ils ont poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin… » 

- « Oui » approuva Tornade « et depuis nous avons reconsidérés nos programmes et n'apprenons à nos jeunes recrues à piloter le X-Jet, ne serait-ce que sur simulateur, que lorsqu'ils ont atteint la maturité requise. De toutes manières, cet enseignement n'existait que pour parer à une possible situation d'urgence où aucun responsable ne serait en état de piloter, il n'était pas question de leur mettre les commandes entre les mains. Ils ont agi de manière irresponsable ce jour-là et ont reçu le savon de leur vie. »

***

Lorsque vint midi, les adultes commencèrent à s'affairer pour réunir les différents sacs contenant les provisions.

- « Vous n'avez pas apporté de glacière ? » remarqua Bryan, étonné « vos boissons vont être chaudes, vous feriez mieux de les mettre dans la notre un moment avant de les boire. »

Scott sourit et déclara d'un ton dégagé :

- « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous avons notre réfrigérateur ambulant. »

- « Je vais aller appeler la troupe de déchaînés » proposa Samantha, mais Cyclope l'arréta.

- « Ne vous dérangez pas, ils vont venir d'eux-mêmes. »

Sans même que Scott n'ait à le lui demander, Jean ferma les yeux et posa ses doigts sur ses tempes.

_* Bobby, nous allons avoir besoin de toi*_ envoya-t-elle à Iceberg avant de s'adresser à tous en même temps *_Nous allons manger et il serait bon que vous sortiez tous de l'eau avant de vous y dissoudre *_

L'instant d'après, les cinq jeunes mutants, téléportés par Kurt, apparaissaient devant eux dans l'habituel  _BAMF !_ mais néanmoins surprenant pour les humains.

- « On a prit la voie express » fit Tabitha

Ororo forma une mimique du genre _On-a-vu-ça_. Scott interpella Bobby en lui indiquant le sac contenant les boissons d'un signe de main.

- « Iceberg ? »

- « No problemo ! » fit le jeune mutant en se frottant les mains par automatisme « Vous les voulez comment ? »

- « Evite de les congeler, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande » répondit Kitty en s'enroulant dans sa serviette.

- « Ok… »

Bobby tendit les mains et un courant d'air glacial visible se dirigea vers les bouteilles, les recouvrant d'une pellicule de cristaux de glace. Satisfait du résultat, il distribua les boissons et chacun alla s'installer avec son sandwich sous les regards impressionnés des amis de Sara. 

***

C'est le ventre bien rempli que tous les membres du groupe s'étendirent sur leurs serviettes, au soleil ou à l'ombre selon les préférences.

- « Nous devrions venir ici ensembles plus souvent » fit Bryan après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'eux « Nous n'avons  jamais eu autant d'espace autour de nous sur cette plage. »

En effet, toutes les personnes se trouvant dans un rayon d'environ cinq mètres de leur emplacement s'étaient déplacées plus loin.

- « Jean, Scott et moi sommes les plus reconnaissables de par la couleur particulière de nos cheveux ou les lunettes de Scott » déclara Tornade « mais je ne pensais tout de même pas que nous serions repérés aussi rapidement. »

- « Oui, à croire que certaines personnes n'ont rien de mieux à faire que s'épier les unes des autres pour voir si aucun des mutants identifiés n'est dans les alentours » appuya Sara en secouant la tête de désappointement. 

- « Et bien ceux qui vous évitent ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent » fit Maria « Je trouve que vous êtes vraiment des gens _bene_, que vous valez le coup d'être connus. Je suis _contenta_ d'être ici _oggi_ »

- « Et moi que ma fille puisse jouer avec vous » ajouta Samantha

La petite Mathilde regardait avec extase les délicates figurines de glace que confectionnait Bobby sous ses yeux. Amara et Tabitha discutaient, étendues sur leurs serviettes, observant d'un œil les sculptures d'Iceberg. Scott et Jean se reposaient à mi-ombre du parasol, allongés l'un contre l'autre, les doigts entrelacés. 

Sur la berge, un tout autre manège se jouait : Kurt avait mis la main sur une poignée d'algues marines et courait après Kitty dans des intentions peu recommandables. A un moment donné, il avait réussi à se téléporter juste devant elle, si bien qu'elle avait failli lui rentrer dedans…failli ? non, en fin de compte elle lui était carrément passée à travers, ayant eu le réflexe de se mettre en phase. Surpris, Kurt n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir que Shadowcat lui avait déjà arrachées les algues de la main et les avaient étalées sur sa tête en un amas verdâtre et dégoulinant.

- « C'est ce qu'on appelle _'l'arroseur arrosé _» commenta Tornade d'une voix amusée avant de tourner la tête vers la petite fille qui s'était mise à pleurnicher.

- « Regarde Bobby, tes figurines fondent comme neige au soleil, si je puis dire » fit remarquer Tabitha en prenant la petite dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- « Hey !, je ne peux pas faire plus glacé que de la glace ! » se défendit Iceberg en haussant les épaules.

- « Oui, mais il n'empêche que ça fait pleurer Mathilde, tu vas la traumatiser la pauvre » argumenta Boom-Boom avant que son visage ne change d'expression. « Hey ! mais j'ai une idée ! Amara, si on te fourni la matière première, tu pourrais en faire en pierre ? »

- « Oui, je pense, enfin je n'ai jamais fait ça. »

- « Bah, tu nous as fait des cubes avec les débris de l'institut alors ça devrait être dans tes cordes » déclara Bobby «… sans pour autant que tu ais à prendre la forme de la Magma que nous connaissons… »  ajouta-t-il d'un sourire.

- « Bon, alors ? qui est-ce qui se dévoue pour aller chercher des cailloux ? » s'enquit Tabitha, pas vraiment motivée à l'idée de devoir se lever.

Iceberg se redressa un peu pour regarder autour de lui.

- « Apparemment, pas besoin de compter sur la télékinésique de service, elle dort. »

- « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les yeux fermés que je dors Bobby, alors surveille ton langage… » répondit Jean d'une voix tranquille, toujours lovée dans les bras de Scott.

Cyclope sourit à la boutade, ses lunettes de soleil empêchaient cependant de voir si lui aussi sommeillait ou non.

- « C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis bien là… » ajouta la jeune femme avec satisfaction.

- « Hey il faut dormir la nuit ! » railla Tabitha d'un ton empli de sous-entendus, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Reviews !


	7. part 7

Note de l'auteur : bah, je publie la suite  en même temps que la version anglaise lol mais les reviews restent hautement appréciés J 

Et justement, merci à Anne-Laure pour son gentil review J voilà la suite !

En effet, depuis quelques semaines, Scott et Jean avaient emménagés dans la même chambre ce qui avait fait gentiment jaser certaines personnes…

- « Boom-boom…? » fit la télépathe d'une voix calme, trop calme, gardant néanmoins les yeux fermés.

Maria, Bryan, Sam et Sara, furent interpellées _(désolé Bryan, je sais que la grammaire française m'oblige normalement à mettre l'accord au masculin, mais rien à foutre, je me révolte ! t'es tout seul comme un con au milieu de trois femmes alors tu ne vas pas me faire chier !…pardon, hum, un petit règlement de comptes  lol, toutes mes excuses mais reprenons : donc _Maria, Bryan, Sam et Sara, furent interpellées_ )_  par ce drôle de mot.

- « Oui ? »

- « Tu as envie de prendre un bain ? »

La mutante comprit rapidement où Jean voulait en venir.

- « Euh, non, pas spécialement, je commence à peine à bronzer… »  répondit Tabitha, sachant parfaitement de quoi Jean était capable. « Ok je me tais et je laisse votre vie sexuelle de côté. »

- « Hey !! »

Tabitha haussa ses sourcils et ses épaules dans un même mouvement :

- « Quoi ? tout le monde sait que lorsque qu'un homme et une femme so… »

- « Tabitha, ne dis pas un mot de plus ! » la prévint Scott

- « Je ferais mieux de fermer ma gueule c'est ça ?….ok… » 

La jeune mutante fit mine de fermer sa bouche à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair.

- « Bien. » 

- « N'empêche… »

- « Tabitha ! » la prévinrent Scott et Jean d'une même voix

- « Je plaisantais » sourit Boom-Boom

L'arrivée de Kurt et de Kitty, projetant des gouttelettes d'eau aux alentours, interrompit la conversation. La jeune fille, haletante d'avoir parcourue la moitié de la plage à fuir un Kurt bien décidé à se venger ─_et à voir les vestiges verdâtres dans les cheveux de Shadowcat, nul doute qu'il y était parvenu_─ , parvint à articuler :

- « Vous n'allez jamais deviner qui nous venons de croiser ! »

- « Taryn et sa bande » fit Jean

Shadowcat ouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise.

- « Hey ! Tu triches ! tu l'as lu dans mes pensées ! » fit-elle mine de s'offusquer.

- « Tu y as pensé tellement fort que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'entendre » répondit Jean en souriant.

- « Taryn…,ce n'est pas une de tes anciennes amies ? » s'enquit Sara

- « Sans commentaires » déclara Jean, n'appréciant pas vraiment le comportement de Taryn depuis que celle-ci avait découvert qu'elle, Scott et les autres étaient mutants.

- « Elles vous ont vu ? » demanda Amara à Kurt et Kitty

- « Je crois oui, enfin pas sûr, vu qu'elles passent leur temps à nous ignorer et à faire semblant de ne pas nous connaître » répondit Shadowcat

- « Quoi qu'il en soit, elles sont installées à une trentaine de mètres » ajouta Diablo « Elles minaudent avec des gars du lycée qui….oh oh… »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit Bobby avant de tourner la tête dans la direction semblant retenir l'attention de l'elf. « Oh » appuya-t-il à son tour « Confrérie à 3h à tribord… »

- « Quoi ??! »

Scott, tout comme la plupart des autres mutants, venait de se tourner dans la direction indiquée par Iceberg. 

- « C'est pas vrai ! Il y avait une pancarte indiquant que tous nos ennemis au sens large étaient gracieusement invités à venir sur cette plage ou quoi ? » grogna-t-il

- « En plus ils sont au complet ! » fit remarquer Tabitha avant de rectifier « enfin presque…Todd, Fred, Pietro et Monsieur échelle de Richter » énuméra-t-elle en lorgnant vers Kitty à l'évocation de ce dernier nom.

Mais celle-ci fut épargnée de répondre par Bryan :

- « Qui sont-ils ? » s'enquit-il

- « D'autres mutants » répondit Ororo « mais sous la solde de Magnéto et accessoirement de Mystique, tous deux prônant la guerre entre les humains et les mutants, contrairement à Charles. » 

- « Magnéto ? Y aurait-il un rapport avec '_magnétisme'_ ? » demanda Samantha

- « Exactement » répondit Jean « il contrôle tout objet métallique Mystique quant à elle est une '_métamorphe'_, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence. »

- « Tous les deux sont en grande partie responsables de l'histoire '_sentinelle'_ qui nous a révélés au monde il y a quelques mois » fit Scott avant de préciser « enfin surtout en ce qui concerne Magnéto même si Mystique n'a pas fait mieux de son côté en enlevant notre professeur pour prendre sa place… »

***

De leur côté, les membres de la Confrérie ne les avaient pas encore remarqués et venaient de poser leurs affaires.

- « Oh bon sang Fred…tu aurais pu mettre un maillot de bain plus grand ou un bermuda » fit Lance d'un air dégoûté vis à vis du Blob « On a presque l'impression que tu fais du nudisme là… »

Quelque chose attira l'attention de vif-d'argent sur sa gauche.

- « Hey ! regardez qui nous avons là ! » fit Pietro « Les X-Men à la plage ! »

Reviews !


	8. part 8

Note de l'auteur : bah, je publie la suite  en même temps que la version anglaise lol mais les reviews restent hautement appréciés : ) 

Et justement, merci à Anne-Laure pour son gentil review : ) voilà la suite !

En une fraction de secondes, il était accoudé au piquet du parasol, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- « Pietro, j'espère que toi et ta bande n'avaient pas l'intention de causer des problèmes… »  fit Tornade d'une voix posée.

- « Ce n'est pas dans le programme mais, après tout, qui nous en empêcherait ? »

- « Salut Kitty » fit Lance qui venait d'arriver. 

Shadowcat ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, rougissant légèrement, tandis que Scott répondait à la question de vif-d'argent.

- « Nous, s'il le faut. »

- « Vous ? » réagit Todd avec son slip panthère  « Et… »

- « Oh ça va ! » les interrompit Tabitha « Vous ne pouvez  pas simplement aller voir ailleurs et nous foutre la paix ? »

Le fils de Magnéto s'approcha d'elle en un clignement de paupières.

- « Boom-Boom…tu sais que Mystique n'a guère apprécié la re-décoration de sa chambre ? »

- « Mystique ? Ce n'est pas une référence… »  fit Kurt

- « Si… »

_Vu comme c'était partit, les membres de la Confrérie avaient l'intention de s'incruster_, pensa Tabitha, mais une idée germa à son esprit et elle décida de la mettre à l'œuvre en utilisant un ton vraiment convainquant :

- « Oh, mais qui vois-je ? » s'enquit-elle avant de faire de grands signes dans le dos de Pietro comme pour saluer quelqu'un. « Oui, c'est elle ! Wanda par ici ! »

Les yeux du jeune mutant s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

- « WANDA ????!!!!! » s'écria Pietro « Ne lui dites pas que je suis là !! » fila-t-il se cacher derrière le Blob, assit sur la plage.

Tabitha et ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

- « Très spirituel Boom-Boom » railla Lance.

- « Bon, écoute Alvers » fit Scott sur le ton le plus tranquille qu'il n'ait jamais employé pour Avalanche « Je pense que vous êtes ici pour les mêmes raisons que nous, c'est-à-dire pour vous détendre ; alors faisons une trêve pour la journée et ignorons-nous tout simplement. »

Lance parut réfléchir quelques instants. Ça lui coûtait d'accepter une proposition de son rival, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à provoquer les X-Men aujourd'hui…et surtout à se prendre une pâtée devant témoins…

- « Ok, ça me va Summers » fit-il « On s'ignore »

Le mutant jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kitty ─_en maillot de bain_─, avant de repartir d'où il était venu, critiquant apparemment l'aspect verdâtre et surtout l'attitude plutôt repoussante de Todd qui venait de gober une mouche bleue aussi grosse qu'un frelon.

- « Beuark ! » fit Amara « Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais.»

- « C'est vraiment répugnant » appuya Tabitha « Et imagine, moi j'ai eu à supporter ça durant les petits-déjeuners… » ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Kitty tandis que Scott, Jean, Sara, Ororo et Maria se levaient pour aller marcher sur le rivage.

Shadowcat semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dirigé vers Lance.

- « Kitty ? » s'enquit Amara.

Pas de réaction si ce n'est un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres…

- « Hé Oh ! La terre appelle Kitty Pride ! » répéta Tabitha en passant sa main devant les yeux de l'adolescente.

- « Oui ? » s'enquit celle-ci avec naturel, comme si elle avait été parfaitement attentive et qu'on l'appelait pour la première fois.

- « Ah, te voilà de retour de la planète Avalanche. »

Kitty leur offrit une moue d'incompréhension.

- « '_De retour'_ ? _'planète Avalanche'_ ? »

- « Ça va faire trois minutes que tu observais Lance avec un air idiot sur le visage » fit Kurt de son tact renversant

Les joues de Kitty rosirent légèrement, mais elle n'omit pas de tirer la langue à Diablo avant de tourner la tête vers Amara et Tabitha :

- « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, il est gentil, mais c'est…ok, c'est _exactement_ ce que vous croyez » finit-elle par admettre face aux regards à la _tu-ne-vas-pas-nous-la-faire-à-nous_ de ses deux amies.

- « C'est vrai qu'il a de bons côtés » concéda Tabitha, …_il suffit de les trouver…, _  pensa-t-elle avant de poursuivre « Il peut être gentil et prévenant, surtout avec toi. Cela dit,  il n'est comme ça que lorsqu'il est seul sitôt qu'il se retrouve en présence d'un membre de la confrérie, il redevient acariâtre, voir même un tantinet idiot… »

Kitty lui envoya un regard noir mais laissa finalement place à un sourire conciliant. Elle avait déjà remarqué ce changement radical de comportement de Lance et…_SSLLUURRPP !_

- « ARGH, RENDS-MOI ÇA !!! »

Reviews !


	9. part 9

Note de l'auteur : merci encore à Anne-Laure pour son autre gentil review et aussi  à diablo-satoshi !

 voilà la suite !

Une chose verdâtre en maillot de bain panthère venait de passer en bondissant devant leur nez, suivie de près par une sorte d'elfe en peluche bleu.

- « Merde, Kurt ! » lâcha Amara en se levant d'un bond comme les autres.

- « Todd lui a encore volé son inducteur d'image ! » ajouta Tabitha

- « REND-LE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT SALETE DE CRAPAUD !! »

Les touristes poussèrent des cris à la vision de Diablo et de Todd bondissants, et s'écartèrent du passage, bouche bée, comme Taryn et ses amies qui venaient justement dans cette direction.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que…? » firent les X-Men qui marchaient sur le rivage en compagnie de Sara et Maria.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se retourner que Todd passait devant eux avant de faire un bond spectaculaire pour échapper à un Kurt déchaîné qui venait de se téléporter sous son nez. En voyant l'apparence de Diablo, ils eurent tôt fait de comprendre la raison du litige.

- « Ah non Todd !! Là tu es allé trop loin !!! » gronda Jean en figeant le crapaud dans les airs à l'aide de sa télékinésie.

- « Hey !!! » s'insurgea la victime qui se mit à battre inutilement des pieds et des mains, suspendu à une demi-douzaine de mètres. « Lâche-moi ! »

- « Ok »  fit Jean en le libérant de son emprise.

- « Ahhh !!! Nooon ! Rattrape-moi !! Rattrape-moi !!! »  s'affola-t-il

Mais il n'était pas dans l'intention de la mutante de laisser le crapaud s'écraser sur le sol, ça ferait désordre. Elle le stoppa dans sa chute au dernier moment, le retourna, et le posa sur le sol, l'empêchant cependant de partir grâce à ses pouvoirs. 

- « Pffiioouuuu » laissa-t-il échapper.

- « Tu n'as pas quelque chose à rendre ? » s'enquit Scott

- « Euh…non… » prétendit Todd

- « Tu en es sûr ? » grogna Diablo, les bras croisés, sa queue fourchue battant le sol en cadence à la manière d'un chat agacé.

- « Ne m'oblige pas à te faire prendre un bain Todd »  insista Jean en lui indiquant l'océan d'un signe de tête.

- « Bon ok ça va » céda-t-il en leur tendant l'espèce de montre.

Kurt la lui arracha des mains et s'empressa de la remettre à son poignet et de la régler à nouveau correctement, bien que le mal soit déjà fait à en juger les regards horrifiés des touristes. _Bah, ils nous fuyaient déjà avant, de toutes manières_, pensa l'elfe avant de jeter un regard mauvais à Todd, toujours immobilisé par Jean. 

Amara, Tabitha, Kitty et Bobby venaient juste de les rejoindre.

- « Je t'ai déjà dis de garder ta langue dans ta poche Todd » fit remarquer Tabitha alors que le crapaud était enfin libre de ses mouvements. 

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa bande et avait déjà parcouru quelques mètres, lorsqu'elle le rappela…

- « Attends Todd ! Tu as oublié ça ! » fit Boom-Boom en lui envoyant une petite boule orangée trop connue des X-Men. « Avec les amitiés de Tabitha ! » le salua-t-elle

Le crapaud avait ouvert de grand yeux à la vue de l'objet, mais n'eut pas le temps de le recevoir dans les mains que Jean l'avait figé dans les airs. Elle souleva l'explosif quelques mètres plus haut avant de s'adresser à Tabitha d'une voix quelques peu réprobatrice :

- « Non, Boom-Boom ! C'est trop dangereux, il aurait pu le renvoyer n'importe où et blesser quelqu'un ! »

- « Oh oui, je suis désolée, une vielle rancœur, je n'ai pas réfléchi », s'excusa la jeune mutante avec sincérité, tandis que la boule pyrotechnique explosait.

Le groupe retourna doucement vers leurs affaires, les touristes les observant avec plus d'animosité, si tant est que cela soit possible.

- « Je comprends pourquoi Todd passe son temps à me chiper mon inducteur d'image, mais, je ne sais pas, il n'a qu'à demander au professeur Xavier de lui en faire un à réglage unique, je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord même s'il n'est pas un X-Men » fit Kurt

Ororo approuva.

- « Oui, même s'il prétend le contraire, ses actes prouvent qu'il souffre de son apparence ; tu as raison Kurt, je demanderais à Charles s'il peut l'aider »

Un peu en avant, Bobby, Kitty, Amara et Tabitha s'occupaient d'un tout autre sujet :

- « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » s'enquit Kitty

- « Moi j'ai une petite idée sur la question » répondit Bobby en lorgnant vers le terrain de beach-volley

- « Tu sais bien ce que Scott a dit et… »

Mais Cyclope, qui les suivait, la coupa dans son élan :

- « Ça s'était avant de voir que nous étions découverts » déclara-t-il « Le terrain est libre, si vous voulez faire une partie, vous le pouvez mais… »

- « Pas de débordements, oui, on sait » fit Amara

Scott acquiesça alors qu'ils avaient rejoins leur emplacement.

- « Bon, nous avons l'autorisation de l'adjudant chef et le terrain, mais, avant tout, il faudrait que nous ayons un ballon » fit remarquer Kurt

- « Oh, mais oncle Bobby a ce qu'il faut dans son sac » déclara Iceberg en sortant un ballon rond avec fierté, le faisant tourner au bout d'un de ses doigts. « Alors, qui veut jouer ? »

Reviews !


	10. part 10

Note de l'auteur : merci encore à Anne-Laure pour son autre gentil review !

 voilà la suite !

Kurt, Kitty, Tabitha et Amara se présentèrent immédiatement, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour vraiment faire une partie intéressante.

- « Bryan, Sara, Samantha, Maria ? » s'enquit Iceberg

- « Huh ? »

- « Une partie de Volley ? »

- « Moi je ne suis pas en état » fit la sœur de Jean en passant une main sur son ventre arrondi.

- « Moi ça me tente ! » répondit Bryan bientôt imité par Maria.

Kurt recensa le petit monde : 

- « Sept joueurs, il faudrait de quoi faire deux équipes de cinq ou de six… » fit-il remarquer à voix haute « Jean, Ororo, Scott, vous ne voulez pas jouer ? »

- « Moi je préfère arbitrer, le volley, ce n'est pas mon truc » déclara Jean

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Ororo qui fit un signe de main négatif :

- « Non, très peu pour moi » répondit-elle « Mais sûrement que notre leader va montrer l'exemple hum ? »

Les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Scott qui leva les sourcils au-dessus de sa visière.

- « Pas de problèmes » répondit-il avant de rassurer Jean sur sa question implicite _* ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de raisons que je perde mes lunettes* _

__

Elle lui sourit et s'avança avec les autres vers le terrain.

- « Il nous faudrait deux personnes de plus » fit remarquer Tabitha

- « On n'a qu'à demander à … »

- « Pas question ! » réagit Kurt avant même que le mot 'confrérie' ne soit prononcé « Moins on les voit ceux là, mieux on se porte »

Amara jeta un coup d'œil vers un groupe de jeunes assis non loin de là et qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air rebutés ou effrayés de leur présence.

- « Peut-être que… » pensa-t-elle à voix haute avec espoir avant de se diriger vers eux.

Les autres la regardèrent s'éloigner. Perplexes, ils la virent discuter avec les jeunes puis revenir avec deux d'entre eux, la mine triomphante.

- « Je vous présente Shiri et Sydney, qui ont aimablement accepté de se joindre à nous. »

- « Bonjour » firent-elle d'une voix intimidée

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas vous manger » sourit Shawdowcat avant de se tourner à moitié vers ses amis. « Alors moi c'est Kitty, et voici Bobby, Kurt, Tabitha, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Sara, Maria, Bryan, Samantha et leur fille, Mathilde »

- « Pas d'affolement, nous n'allons pas tous jouer » fit Scott d'un ton aimable en voyant un regard du type _comment-qu'-on-va-retenir-tous-ces-noms- ?-_ apparaître sur les visages des deux humains « En tout cas, merci de nous faire confiance »

- « Y'a pas de quoi » déclara celle se prénommant Sydney « Vous ne nous sembliez pas aussi dangereux que le laissait penser les médias, alors pourquoi pas » 

Samantha, Mathilde, Ororo et Sara s'étaient assises à quelques mètres du terrain ─ _sait-on jamais_─, au niveau du filet. Jean, ayant discuté quelques instants des règles avec Tornade s'avança vers le groupe :

- « Alors, ça va nous faire deux équipes de cinq » fit-elle « Le mieux serait que vous vous arrangiez pour que ce soit équitable » 

- « Et pour les règles ? » s'enquit Amara

- « Les mêmes que pour un match de volley classique » répondit Jean avant d'aborder LE point auquel Magma faisait particulièrement allusion « L'utilisation des pouvoirs est autorisée _─ _de toutes manières, lorsque nous les interdisons, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de succès…_─ _à quelques exceptions prés »

- « Lesquelles ? » s'enquit Bobby

- « J'allais y venir Iceberg » répondit la télépathe « Kurt, tu peux utiliser tes téléportations, mais n'en abuse pas trop quand même Tabitha, évite de nous refaire le même coup que la dernière fois, on a mis deux heures à reboucher le trou et la pelouse a mis quatre mois pour s'en remettre… » 

- « Oui, c'est un match de Volley Boom-Boom, pas une partie de balle explosive… » appuya Scott en faisant allusion à la fois où, au cours d'un match, Tabitha avait échangé le ballon par une de ses petites chéries particulièrement imposante. Elle était passée par dessus le filet à trois reprises ─ chacun voulant s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible ─ avant d'atterrir sur le sol et de remplir gaiement son œuvre.

- « J'ai toujours aimé innover » fit-elle avec fierté

- « Alors essaye d'innover en suivant les règles pour une fois » la piégea sarcastiquement Scott.

Elle lui envoya une grimace, mais il savait que la jeune fille n'était pas du tout vexée. Scott se tourna alors vers le jeune mutant qui semblait le plus amusé par la réflexion et déclara :

- « C'est aussi valable pour toi Bobby » 

- « Hey ! Je suis toujours les règles moi…enfin, je m'améliore depuis quelques temps ! »

- « Oui, à la vitesse d'un glacier » lança Kitty

- « Ah ah, très spirituel » concéda le jeune mutant.

- « Si nous en revenions à notre histoire ? »  s'enquit Jean avant de poursuivre une fois que le groupe redevint attentif « Donc, Bobby et Kurt peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs, Tabitha, il ne vaut mieux pas car nous avons un seul ballon à notre disposition. Si nous rajoutons Amara qui n'est pas non plus permis de transformer le ballon en bombe volcanique, Kitty qui n'aura pas beaucoup d'utilité de son pouvoir dans le jeu, et Scott qui bien sûr ne peut en aucun cas utiliser le sien. Cela nous fait un total de quatre humains, six mutants dont seuls deux peuvent avoir recours à leurs pouvoirs sans danger » récapitula-t-elle

Voyant ce qui leur restait à faire, deux équipes furent rapidement formées de trois mutants et deux humains. Maria, Bobby, Bryan, Shiri et Kitty d'un côté Kurt, Tabitha, Scott, Amara et Sydney de l'autre. 

Entre les talents de chacun, les téléportations opportunes de Diablo et les rampes de glace de Bobby empêchant à certaines balles d'être considérées comme officiellement sorties du terrain, voir d'être bloquées au filet, le match fut des plus intéressants et des plus serrés. Bien sûr, Amara aurait pu utiliser son pouvoir pour faire fondre la glace de Bobby, mais cela n'aurait pas été sans risques elle resta donc responsable, et n'eut recours à ses aptitudes que pour dégager le terrain et ainsi éviter qu'il ne se transforme en patinoire.

Jean arbitra le jeu avec sérieux et impartialité, remettant parfois le ballon en jeu grâce à sa télékinésie lorsque celui-ci était envoyé loin du terrain. Quelques touristes plus curieux et ─_osons le dire_─ moins cons que les autres, s'étaient même approchés pour voir jouer de plus prés les deux équipes constituées de mutants et d'humains de manière hétéroclite.

 Bref, épuisés, mais satisfaits, c'est avec un plaisir non réfréné que tous allèrent se jeter à l'eau après plus d'une heure d'un match n'ayant guère laissée une équipe dominer l'autre. 

Reviews !


	11. part 11

Note de l'auteur : merci encore à Anne-Laure pour son autre gentil gentil review !

 voilà la suite !

La fin de l'après-midi approchait et la plupart des vacanciers étaient sortis de l'eau et profitaient du soleil restant pour se sécher. Les membres du groupe nous intéressant étaient eux-aussi regroupés sur leurs serviettes.

- « Dites, une fois que Sara et Jean serons revenues de leur petite escapade, ça vous dirait d'aller boire quelque chose au bar de '_l'Atlantis'_ ? » proposa Bryan en leur indiquant l'établissement que Jean avait repéré en arrivant « Ils y passent de la bonne musique dés 19h et ça nous permettrait de bien terminer la journée »

Un brouhaha enthousiaste fit office de réponse.

- « Tornade ? » demanda Scott

- « Je n'y vois pas d'objection » répondit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

***

Non loin d'eux, venant dans leur direction, Jean et sa sœur marchaient doucement les pieds dans l'eau. La mutante avait à nouveau enroulé son paréo autour de sa taille tandis que Sara avait ré-enfilée sa robe laissant percevoir la forme arrondie de son ventre. Bras dessus- bras dessous, elles avaient passé plus d'une heure à discuter de leur vie, de leur passé et de la façon dont elles voyaient l'avenir.

- « Non c'est vrai » insista Jean, « Tu as vraiment de bons amis, c'est dommage que tout le monde n'ait pas leur ouverture d'esprit Tu as eu une superbe idée en proposant de passer une journée ici »

Sa sœur lui offrit un sourire mi-rassurée mi-coupable :

- « J'aurais tout de même préféré que l'ambiance soit différente de celle que vous subissez à Bayville… »

- « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous en avons l'habitude » la rassura la jeune femme en lui souriant. « Et puis c'est vraiment important pour les plus jeunes d'entre-nous que tout ce soit bien passé avec tes amis et les deux jeunes filles de tout à l'heure; ça leur permet de voir que quoi que Magnéto puisse dire, les mutants et les humains peuvent s'entendre. » 

- « Et j'espère que ce sera réellement le cas dans l'avenir, car rien ne dis que ton futur neveu ne sera pas également mutant » fit Sara en passant une main sur son ventre.

- « Oui, il arrive que le gène X saute une génération, mais rien ne le certifie »

Sara approuva silencieusement avant d'aborder un autre sujet :

- « Au fait, tu ne m'en as pas reparlé, mais tu as toujours ces maux de têtes consécutifs à la brusque évolution de tes pouvoirs ? »

L'intéressée hocha la tête négativement.

- « Non, plus maintenant, j'ai fini par réussir à les contrôler et désormais il ne reste plus que quelques _'barrages mentaux'_ du professeur Xavier dans mon esprit mais il préfère les laisser en place plus longtemps par sécurité…Et j'avoue que ça me rassure, car se retrouver submergée par des centaines de pensées plus fortes les unes que les autres était abominable »

- « Oui, heureusement que le professeur est là pour t'aider » approuva Sara « Et sinon ? Tu as remarqué des changements ? Tu es devenue plus puissante ? »

- « Et bien disons qu'à mon arrivée à l'institut Xavier il me fallait une grande concentration pour parvenir à ne soulever qu'un simple livre, et que maintenant, je m'attaque à beaucoup plus gros et plus lourd sans effort…et parfois même sans m'en apercevoir… » admit Jean d'un demi sourire « C'est assez effrayant, mais je travaille là-dessus et devrait bientôt en finir avec ce problème. »

- « Et avec Scott ? Ça se passe bien semble-t-il…» fit Sara d'une voix intéressée

Les yeux de Jean brillèrent d'une lueur particulière à l'évocation du jeune homme. Elle sourit largement et déclara :

- « S'il n'avait pas été là durant mes jours de coma, je ne sais pas si j'en serais sortie. Il…nous sommes pareils tous les deux, nous nous comprenons en un regard et je l'aime plus que ma propre vie » fit Jean « C'est dingue, c'est moi la télépathe, mais il s'est créé comme une sorte de lien entre nous on est toujours en contact, ce qu'il ressent, je le ressens et vice-versa… je sais que ça peut paraître étrange… »

- « Non, venant de toi rien ne m'étonnes Jean, tu es une mutante après tout » sourit sa sœur « Et puis ça crève les yeux que vous deux c'est du solide. On a beau dire que vous êtes trop jeunes pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour et pour envisager une relation à long terme, moi je pense qu'entre vous ce n'est pas prés de s'arrêter » déclara-t-elle avant d'ajouter avec un demi-sourire « …quoique puisse en penser maman…. »

Jean rit légèrement à la dernière remarque de sa sœur.

- « Oh je crois que ce qui l'effraie le plus c'est que, non contente d'être mutante, j'ai trouvé le moyen de tomber amoureuse d'un autre mutant qui en plus ne peut totalement cacher cette état de fait à cause de ses lunettes » déclara Jean « Mais qu'importe ce qu'elle pense, j'aime Scott et ce ne sont pas toutes ses remarques à mots couverts qui y changeront quelque chose »

- « Bien dit sœurette ! » plaisanta Sara alors qu'elles arrivaient auprès des autres.

Elles virent avec étonnement qu'ils avaient remballées toutes les affaires et avaient pour la plupart renfilés robes, shorts et chemises

- « Ils ont sonné le couvre-feu ? » s'enquit la futur mère, amusée.

- « Non, Bryan et Samantha proposent d'aller boire un pot au bar » répondit Ororo « Et, afin que nous soyons plus à l'aise, mieux vaudrait ramener dans les voitures ce dont nous n'avons plus besoin »

- « Oui bonne idée » acquiesça Jean en s'apprêtant à attraper son sac, mais Scott l'en empêcha.

- « Attends,  Kurt va me téléporter sur le parking avec Bobby, Bryan et les affaires »

- « Oui, c'est en quelques sortes un convoi exceptionnel » fit remarquer Diablo 

- « Vous n'avez qu'à partir au bar et nous vous rejoindrons dés que nous aurons terminé» poursuivit Scott.

La proposition fut acceptée, et c'est avec un enthousiasme mêlé d'un brin d'appréhension que Bryan s'apprêta à effectuer le trajet _~plage-parking~_ en une fraction de seconde par le biais de '_Air-Diablo'_ :

- « Veuillez redresser les tablettes et attacher vos ceintures gardez vos pieds et vos mains à l'intérieur du véhicule les compartiments sur… »

- « Kurt…» s'impatienta Scott 

- « Ok c'est parti ! »

_BAMF !_

Reviews !


	12. fin

Note de l'auteur : voilà la fin et encore merci à tous ces reviews :  ))))))) 

De leur côté les fillespartirent pour le bar où elles eurent quelques mal à trouver une table assez grande pour eux tous, mais des arrangements furent effectués, le patron ne voulant pas refouler autant de clients que la moitié d'entre eux soient des mutants ou non. 

Ici une dizaine de personnes continuaient à murmurer derrière leur dos, mais ils n'y prêtèrent plus attention. Bobby, Kurt, Bryan et Scott furent rapidement de retour ─ _par voie normale cette fois-ci_─ et tous passèrent leurs commandes de jus de fruits et autres boissons fraîches et désaltérantes. 

Jean fut priée par Maria, Bryan et Samantha de raconter quelques anecdotes familiales incluant Sara, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Entre les blagues des uns et les conversations enthousiastes des autres, deux bonnes heures s'écoulèrent sans que personnes ne le réalise et Tornade se vit forcée de rappeler quelque chose…

- « Dites les jeunes, je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'ambiance, mais sachez que nous devons partir dans environ 1h30 et… »

- « Quoi ?? Pourquoi ? »

- « Certains d'entre vous n'auraient-ils pas oubliée la séance d'entraînement avec Wolverine demain en fin de matinée ? » demanda Scott en haussant ses sourcils, un demi-sourire aux lèvres

La réaction des jeunes élèves ne se fit pas attendre…

-  «Quoi ?? Mais on est en vacances ! »

- « C'est de la cruauté j'trouve ça scandaleux ! »

- « Quelle séance d'entraînement ? »

- « Non! Pas avec Wolverine pitié ! »

- « Argh! Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête! »

- « On se calme, on se calme » fit Tornade pour ramener l'ordre « Protester n'y changera rien, au contraire, rien ne fera plus plaisir à Logan »

Bobby forma trois griffes de glace sur sa main droite, et, prenant l'accent et l'intonation de Wolverine, déclara :

- « Vous et moi on va causer ! C'est moi qui commande mes petits gars et cette séance est programmée depuis une semaine j'vous signale !gggrrr et ne me regarde pas avec ton air de chien battu demi-portion ! » termina Iceberg en pointant Kitty, provoquant l'hilarité des jeunes mutants.

- « Très bonne imitation » admit Scott « Mais évite de la faire devant lui, je doute qu'il apprécie.

- « Ouais, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'on va avoir le droit à…. » voulut rappeler Kurt, mais Tabitha l'interrompit

- « Allez, demain c'est demain ! Il nous reste encore une bonne heure devant nous pour nous éclater !! » fit-elle avec enthousiasme en mimant un mouvement de danse à la manière Boom-Boom.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, les musiques peu dansantes qui passaient dans le bar laissèrent soudainement place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus motivant pour la jeune génération. 

- « Chouette ! _'You make me sick'_ de Pink ! j'adore le rythme de cette chanson ! » fit Kitty en se levant, entraînant de force Amara à sa suite, pour aller se trémousser sur une piste de danse déjà à moitié pleine.

Bobby, Kurt, Tabitha et les autres eurent tôt fait de la rejoindre et tous se défoulèrent sur une compilation de hits où se côtoyèrentdes tubes de Shakira et d'Evanescence_,_ _'Asereje' de _Las ketchups_,_ et bien d'autres encore. 

Puis, lorsque le style de musique se ralentit et passa aux slows, la plupart d'entre eux prétextèrent un soudain mal aux jambes insurmontable et retournèrent s'asseoir. La petite Mathilde s'étant endormie dans les bras de Sara, Bryan et Samantha purent donc aller danser et rejoignirent le couple de mutant déjà sur la piste 

Etroitement enlacés, Scott et Jean se laissaient bercer par la mélodie de _'truly madly deeply'_ (de Savage Garden) dont les paroles semblaient avoir été écrites pour eux. Partageant leurs sentiments par télépathie et échangeant quelques baisers amoureux, ils prirent soin de savourer chaque seconde de ces moments privilégiés.

***

Malgré un contexte ne prêtant pas à la détente, cette journée à la plage s'était mieux passée qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Ils n'avaient certes pas échappé aux remarques désobligeantes de certaines personnes étroites d'esprits, mais, même en ayant cessé de brider leurs pouvoirs, la situation n'avait pas dérapée.

Vers 23heures, le groupe hétéroclite s'était séparé sur le parking en se promettant de remettre ça un de ses jours. 

Après une telle journée, les plus jeunes mutants qui embarquèrent dans le X-Van ressemblaient plus à des loques humains…non,…à des loques _mutantes_, qu'aux boules de nerfs qui étaient arrivées sur la plage le matin même. 

En reprenant le volant, Scott ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de faire remarquer à Jean et Ororo que la séance d'entraînement avec Wolverine du lendemain s'annonçait plutôt difficile…

Fin

**TRULY MADLY DEEPLY**

**Savage Garden**

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful_  
_Cos I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty   
That we're surrounded by  
The comfort and protection of  
The highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.... _

Reviews !


End file.
